Kidnapping
by son Patrick
Summary: this takes place during the end of DBZ and the beginning of DBGT. Goten and Trunks are in elementary school, they are 12 and 13. One of the two gets kidnapped
1. Default Chapter

Kidnapping  
  
Authors note: this takes place during the end of DBZ and the beginning of DBGT. Goten and Trunks are in elementary school, they are 12 and 13.  
  
"Cho, Jance." The teacher's voice rang.  
  
"Present," came a voice came from the back.  
  
"Chang, Windel." The teacher said.  
  
"Present," came a voice nearer to the front.  
  
"This is boring!" Trunks said tilting back in his chair. "Why do we even have to come here?" He said slamming his chair down and flopping on his desk.  
  
"Tell me about it," Goten said balancing a pencil on the tip of his nose.  
  
Goten and Trunks started school at the same time and they're in the same class.  
  
"It's bad enough we have to wear this uniform now ewe have to listen to this old bat!" Trunks said coolly.  
  
"Yeah, its not-" Goten was saying before he was cut off by the teacher.  
  
"Son, Goten."  
  
"I'm here you old bat!" Goten said.  
  
Trunks slammed his chair down again and stifled a laugh. Goten could feel all the eyes in the class looking at him.  
  
"Well, I never!" The teacher squeaked. "You, what did you call me? Did you call me an old bat!"  
  
"Yes." Goten said now losing his cool.  
  
"You.out!" She screamed and pointed to the door. "Go to the principal's office!"  
  
Goten got up, walk by everyone, feeling ashamed. What will my mom think, he asked himself. He walked out the door. He could hear Trunks starting to laugh harder and louder. The teacher screeched something and the door opened. Out came Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Trunks.  
  
"Couldn't let you go alone, buddy" Trunks beamed at him.  
  
Goten smiled back, "thanks".  
  
They walked along the hallway. When they had walked along the hallway earlier that day it didn't seem so long or quite.  
  
It only took them 5 minutes to get there but it felt like it a half an hour. They opened the door to big office. The secretary was there typing away.  
  
"Yes?" The secretary asked.  
  
"Where here to see the principal." Trunks said cockily.  
  
"Very well." She said going back to typing. "Sit down there, I'll inform him.  
  
Goten and Trunks took seats beside each other.  
  
"What did the teacher say to you, Trunks?" Goten asked quietly.  
  
"Nothin', just that there was nothing funny about it and to stop laughing." Trunks said as he formed his hand to look like he was holding a gun. A little energy ball appeared at the tip of his fingers. He aimed it at the secretary's desk.  
  
"Trunks, no!" Goten said and dove on him. It was too late, he shot it. The desk and computer the secretary was typing on blew up.  
  
She looked at them, they were now on the floor, in a very awkward position. Goten was on top of Trunks. He had his hands on his wrists, pinning him down. Trunks legs were spread out and Goten one knee was in the middle of his legs. Goten was awfully close to Trunks.  
  
"The principal will see you now." The secretary said looking at them very confused.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't worry Goten, your mom won't be THAT mad at you." Trunks said as they walked along to his house.  
  
Bulma didn't want Trunks to fly home.  
  
"But two weeks of Detention on the first day! My mom's going to flip!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't get three weeks of Detention, like me! I mean c'mon all I did was laugh!" Trunks rambled on.  
  
"And you blew up the secretary's desk and computer." Goten pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Trunks remembered. "Oh, well see ya." He said as they got to his house and he walked inside.  
  
Goten walked on trying to find a way to explain this to his mom. He walked for about 20 minutes before he remembered he was allowed to fly.  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
Goten spun around.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
He spun around again, "who's there?"  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Goten spun around and saw someone in shadows, "Who are you?" He called.  
  
"YOUR FAULT!" The shadow punched him hard in the stomach and he passed out.  
  
  
  
Preview to next chapter:  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked weakly.  
  
"You will find out soon." A cold voice said.  
  
Goten felt a hard hand hit the top of his head. He fell down to the floor and smashed his head. A foot kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
Another swift blow to the head, not by a fist but by an object, a steel object. A gash opened up in Goten's head.  
  
Goten fell down and lay there, no more energy to get up. He just laid there bleeding from the head. 


	2. Brutality

Brutality  
  
"Let's see, got my homework, got my gym clothes.that looks like everything." Trunks said to himself.  
  
"Trunks hurry up or you'll be late and get ANOTHER week of detention!" Bulma yelled  
  
"Ya, ya!" He said as he zipped passed her and out the door.  
  
"Don't forget. No flying!" Bulma called after him.  
  
Trunks rushed around a corner, through the busiest street in the city. He just wanted to get to school as fast as he could. He wanted to see Goten. He wanted to know how much trouble he had gotten in to.  
  
It had taken him only 5 minutes to get to school at the speed he was going. Bulma was right. He had just gotten to school on time. He raced inside and down to his homeroom.  
  
He sat at his usually place, at the back next to Goten, Goten always got there before him. Something was wrong. Trunks hadn't figured it out until the teacher started talking. She noticed one person was away, Son Goten.  
  
"Well, where could that silly boy be?" She asked the class, "probably hiding from what happened yesterday."  
  
Trunks knew that that wasn't it.it couldn't be it.Goten isn't that cowardly.is he?  
  
* * *  
  
Goten opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Where, where am I?" Goten asked himself as he looked around.  
  
Goten was in a cave. He could see the outside, it was snowing. But it was September. How could it be snowing?  
  
Goten looked down and up. He noticed his legs and arms were chained. The chain was very strong. He tugged at them. They did not brake.  
  
"There's no use in trying to escape, Goten." A cold hard voice broke the silence. Those chains are unbreakable for any mear human."  
  
"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?" Goten asked quickly.  
  
"That is of no importance, it is your fault." Said the voice again.  
  
"What is? What is my fault?" Goten asked.  
  
"Be quite you!" The voice demanded.  
  
With that a gloved hand pounded hard on Goten head. Goten fell quickly to the ground. He got up real fast.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" He screamed. With those words he went super. The gold light shimmered enough for him to only see the outline of the man. He was a fairly short man. Goten went to punch at him but the chains restrained him. "Huh? It should have broke?"  
  
"Silly child. I told you, it's unbreakable, even for a super saya-jin." The little man laughed out. One gloved hand reached forward. It had something in it. One finger pressed down. Goten yelled in agony. He fell to his hands and knees, going from super saya-jin to normal saya-jin. The chain suddenly pulled backwards and pulled him straight up, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"This a special type of chain, unbreakable and saps energy. Where does that energy go you ask? To me." He then charged at Goten. One fist went slamming into Goten's stomach. Fist after fist after fist. It never stopped. This little man was going ten times as fast as any known human. Who was he? Who was this little man?  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked weakly.  
  
"You will find out soon." A cold voice said.  
  
Goten felt a hard hand hit the top of his head. He fell down to the floor and smashed his head. A foot kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
Another swift blow to the head, not by a fist but by an object, a steel object. A gash opened up in Goten's head.  
  
Goten fell down and lay there, no more energy to get up. He just lay there bleeding from the head.  
  
All Goten heard before he blacked out was footsteps leading to the entrance.  
  
  
  
There will be no preview to the next chapter but a couple of things to ponder about.  
  
Who is this little man? (Tell me who you think it is in review, if you do review that is)  
  
Will Goten survive?  
  
What are Chichi, Goku and Gohan doing now that Goten has been gone for awhile? 


	3. Worrying: Part 1

Worrying:  
  
Part 1  
  
Trunks ran inside his house. He ran straight for his mom, Bulma.  
  
"Hey mom! Do you know why Goten wasn't at school today?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Um.no I don't think I do." She said very calmly.  
  
"Where's dad, maybe he'll know?" Trunks said.  
  
"Um.actually I haven't seen your father all day." She said very calmly still.  
  
"Oh.well if you see any of them tell them I'm looking for them." He said as he ran off and out the door.  
  
"I wonder where those two are.huh?" She said.  
  
Trunks turned left, right, right, another right, then left. He had to make sure he was clear out of the way of Capsule Corp. before he took off. He ascended slowly into the air. He was about 12 feet off the ground before he kicked into a high. He went straight for Goten's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten opened his eyes. He was on the ground, his head throbbing. He couldn't see straight. He stood up weakly. He stumbled around a bit before he got on his feet straight. He placed a hand onto the side of his that was throbbing. He looked at his hand. He was red with blood. Goten leaned against the side of the cave. He started to bawl. Bawl like a baby.  
  
"Cry it up, Goten!" Came the voice, "'cause you're never getting out of here alive."  
  
Goten didn't even look up to see the foot coming at him and finally making contact with his stomach. Goten laid face down, gasping. Goten didn't try and get up. He knew that if he did he would just get more of a pounding.  
  
"You alive?" Said the voice. A foot nudged Goten and he rolled over.  
  
Goten opened his eyes again. It was light in the cave. He saw the figure. He saw who it was.  
  
Goten saw his golden-blonde hair. Goten saw his bulging muscles. Goten saw his face.  
  
"You.why?" Goten said weakly.  
  
It did not respond. A cold hand grasped Goten's throat.  
  
"Fa-father.why?" Goten gasped out.  
  
Another hand slammed into his face knocking his whole body into the wall.  
  
Goten felt his life slipping away from him. Slowly, he was dying. Footsteps lead out of the cave. Blizzard, outside. Tears running down his cheeks. These were last sound Goten heard before he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Question Time!(this is kind of a mood spoiler isn't it)  
  
Is it really Goku who's beating on Goten?  
  
Is Goten really dead? 


	4. Worrying: Part 2

Worrying: Part 2  
  
Author's note: This is the chapter you have all been waiting for.this chapter you will find out who is beating on Goten.  
  
Trunks landed down in front of Goten's house. He powered down and ran to door. He knocked and in only a few seconds Chi-chi burst out.  
  
"Goten!" Chic-chi yelled hopefully. "Oh, hi Trunks. Have you seen Goten?"  
  
"No. Sorry Chi-chi, I came over here to see if he was here. I guess he's not." Trunks said, "Do you think Gohan knows where he is?"  
  
"No, Gohan's out looking for him."  
  
"And Goku?"  
  
"I haven't seen Goku in a couple of days now. Those two just want me to worry myself to death don't they." Chi-chi said.  
  
At that moment Gohan landed down.  
  
"Any luck, Gohan?" Chi-chi asked?  
  
Gohan didn't say anything. He nodded his head saying 'no' and walked inside the house. Gohan didn't look anything like he usually did. Instead if happy and fun loving, he was angry and bruiting. Even though he said nothing, you could see it in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Gasping, throbbing headaches, Goten lay on the floor, alone, dying.  
  
Footsteps, more footsteps.  
  
Goten slowly got up. He faced his attacker straight in his face.  
  
Goten gained courageous enough to ask, "Why?".  
  
"Why," he said. "WHY!" He chuckled then again a fist that felt like steel smashed into Goten's cheek.  
  
Goten had had enough. He wanted it to end.  
  
"You aren't going to get away with this." Goten said, blood trickling down from almost every inch of his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm not am I?" He asked. "And who may I ask is going to stop me?"  
  
"I am VEGETA!" Goten yelled and powered up to SSJ 1.  
  
  
  
Preview to next chapter.  
  
Goten and Vegeta matched hit for hit. With Goten new found strength Vegeta was nothing.  
  
Vegeta again went far back, pressed his remote control. He sapped energy from Goten and it went to him. Goten screamed then recoiled in pain.  
  
Goten knew what he had to do. He had to destroy that machine.but if Vegeta kept on using it he would have no more energy to get it away from him.  
  
Goten went after him again. Vegeta smirked. He held out his, grabbed Goten's head. Vegeta's hand started to glow yellow. Vegeta was gaining energy for a blast, his most powerful blast.  
  
Question time! (even more of a mood spoiler than last time)  
  
What is Vegeta's best blast? 


End file.
